A Life Beyond All Compare
by WriterLisa
Summary: Read in for details
1. Chapter 1

{{I don't know how to work this and thought I would post something and try and see as they say}}

**Summary of the Book**

_{Idea is thanks to me and my sister and the writers of Twilight, Stargate SG1 and Farscape and Fringe}_

Jacob Black, Bella Swan, Katherine Swan all friends. They have been friends since childhood. And life is all about changes, growing up and the different things that happen. Well their life is no ordinary thing. The oddest things happen to this clan and it is so beyond all compare. Are you ready to find out this incredible story that has never been told before?

[Characters Future, present, past]

**Cullens**

Alice

Edward

Renesmee

Esme

Breanna

Bella

Matt & Melissa

Emmett

Lizzie

Carlisle

**Hale's**

Bree

Jasper

Rosalie

**Black's **

Billy and Sarah {married}

Rachel & Rebekah

Ruthie

Jacob

Dan

Katherine

Chloe

Mark & Alex

Izzie & Evanora & Amy

Valerie & Loraine & Charlotte

Mary-Kate & Ashley

Vanessa & Kate & Katalina & Emma

Lucy & Eve & Holly

Lillian & Tara

Charlie & Maryjane

Marianne & Rosie

Violet & Veronica

Harry

Marissa & Aaron

{COULD BE MORE}

Annabelle & Sophie

Lavender & Lily

Stefan & Damon & Tyler

Carol & Hayley

Jace & Clary & Rachel

Shauna

Louise

**More People**

Daniel Jackson

Samantha Carter

General Jack O'neill

Cameron Mitchell

Aeryn Sun

John Crichton

Jacob Carter Senior

Vala Mal Doran

Peter Bishop

Walter Bishop

Olivia Dunham

Lexi Mitchell

Vincent Mitchell

Amber Smith

Carrie Fray

Renee Swan

Charlie Swan

Clara Fray

Cathie Fray

Caroline Clearwater

Colette Clearwater

Adam & Crystal Clearwater

Amanda Clearwater

Jen Dottie

Chelsea Potts

Astrid Farnsworth

Natasha and Christopher O'Neill

Cassandra Fraiser


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine looked out her bedroom window that she shared with her two best friends Bella Swan and Jacob Black. Katherine never knew her parents for they were killed two months after she was born. They had intrusted in their will that Katherine stay with Bella and Renee Swan till she was ten years old and then Jacob's father Billy was to take care of Katherine for eight years after that until she was eighteen. In a way they had screwed her but she didn't mind it too much. Katherine when she was ten moved in with Billy and Jacob and Dan, Jacob's youngest brother who was born before his mother had passed away in a car accident. Bella and Katherine had grown up and had a very good relationship so Bella decided to move with Katherine. Renee cared but she understood that her daughter needed someone her own age to be together. Katherine turned her head when she saw the bedroom door open and it was Jacob coming in. "Hi Jacob what are you doing here? I thought you were hanging out with Jen before we went to the Back-to-school Bash?" "I was I just needed to come pick up a clean T-shirt." They were only fourteen but Jacob already looked really good for his age. Katherine smiled and watched as he took off his old t-shirt and put on a clean one. Katherine had a crush on Jacob Black since the first day they met which was when they were three. Katherine watched as Jacob turned facing Katherine now. "Nice seeing you, see you tonight." "Yes sure will." Katherine knew it was a hazard to be this close to Jacob alone without telling him how she felt but she knew that would just cause more problems. Katherine got up from looking out the window and opened the bedroom door and walked down the hall towards the kitchen. Billy was sitting on the kitchen table reading his newspaper. "Hey Billy anything interesting in the paper?" "Nope not much quite quiet today my dear." Katherine walked over to Billy and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "So what were you making for dinner?" "What did you want me to make?" Katherine did most of the cooking and cleaning she loved doing it and it kept her busy. Katherine walked over to the stove and looked over at Billy looking at her. "Potato salad and maybe some hamburgers before you go to the party?" "Sure sounds yummy and easy." "Unlike that carrot soufflé you made a week ago." "Don't remind me."

Katherine walked over to the one cupboard that had the potatoes and flour in it. She grabbed out a few potatoes and placed them on the counter. "Do you think Jacob will be coming home for dinner this evening?" "No we will see each other at the party." "Oh… It would be nice if he joined us for dinner once in a while he spends his days following that superstar Jen all the time." "I know Billy but it happens." "Oh not for long it won't." Dan walked over to Katherine in the kitchen and smiled at her. "What is up Katherine?" "Potato salad and burgers." "I will fry the burgers - on the sidewalk it is so hot." "Oh stop Dan it is only 29 degrees." "Very hot just like me." "Oh stop it now. Will you fry them like a normal human being?" "I guess I can do that. Where is Jake?" "Where has he been all summer?" "Jen's." He said in a very snippy voice. Katherine walked over to the freezer grabbed the burgers got a big plate and a flipper and handed it to Dan. "Go COOK!" Katherine was upset to be talking about Jen in her kitchen. Well Billy's kitchen but it felt like hers since she has been cooking dinner here since she was ten. "Are you going to enter the fair this year Katherine?" "Well I plan too." Katherine walked over to Billy and smiled at him. "Did you want to keep an eye on your son Dan while he did the burgers?" "Yes you are very wise Katherine." "I can be." Deep down Katherine always knew she was right it was like a sixth sense with her. Katherine pushed Billy outside on the patio where Dan was with a burger on his head. "Dad maybe the burger will fry on my head because of the sun." "No son that is food not a toy!" Katherine walked back to the kitchen and started making the potato salad. She hit the button on her little radio on the kitchen and turned on her Grease CD. Katherine was a huge Grease fan even though it was 1992 she wanted to keep the 50's always alive with those amazing poodle skirts. Katherine was so busy thinking that she did not realize someone was at the door. "Katherine will you get that!" "Coming!" Katherine walked over to the door and opened it wide. "Hello how are you Chloe?" Chloe was the pastor's daughter and she and Dan had a thing for each other. "What are you doing here Chloe? Were you going to that Back-to-School Bash?" "I am here to talk to Dan and yes I plan too." Katherine always liked Chloe a lot Dan and Chloe were amazing for each other and Katherine knew it. "Great he's in the back you know where it is?" "I do thank you Katherine." "No need to thank me." Katherine headed back to the kitchen when she smelled the hamburgers cooking came through the screen door. Time was going too fast and Katherine knew it she could see it. She was now 14 and she was going to high school tomorrow she was quite nervous about it but she knew she had Bella and Jacob to help her through the crowds. "Katherine! I'm home!" Bella had just walked through the kitchen and smiled. "Hello Bella how are you?" Katherine turned around and let a smile come across her face. "I am great it was so much fun." "Well I am glad you had fun going shopping with your mom. I just wasn't up to it." "Well I wish you had decided to join us." "I know." Katherine walked over to where Bella was standing and gave her a hug. "I missed you." "I missed you too Bella."

Once dinner was all set on the table and Chloe decided to join them for some potato salad and burgers. Dan had made them extra crispy since he wasn't paying attention to the barbecue they burnt. Katherine sat on the table and watched as everyone was eating she always watched everyone eat while she ate her food. "So is that what you're wearing to the party Chloe?" "Yes Katherine. I bought it yesterday with my mother at a garage sale." "Well I love it." "Thank you." Katherine watched as everyone finished their dinner and got up and walked around. She seemed in a daze but she felt like something really good but bad was going to happen.

Katherine finished cleaning up the dishes and went to the bedroom. She changed into a pink party dress that was short and looked like it came from the twenties. It looked amazing. She put some pink lip stick on some blush and she was done. Bella had already finished herself and it was now time to go to this party that was being planned by Jen Dottie. She looked at Bella who seemed to know what she was thinking. She always knew she had a crush on Jacob Black. They walked out the door and walked a few streets till they got to house a where there was music blaring and people walking around.

She walked in with Bella and looked around. There was the whole group from Jen she was a head person and had like followers in a heard. She was the leader and was quite good at it. They called the group the Sassies. And they sure were. She looked to see Jen come over to them. She had bright pink hair and it was quite different but hey it was life. She looked as Jen came over and stopped. "Well hello Bella, and Katherine right?" She smiled trying to make a positive way on this. "Yup, well unless you want to go by Katerina Patrova instead but hello." She said in a mimicked voice. Jen looked at her and scoffed. "Good bye ladies." She walked to an area with drinks and began talking and laughing.

Katherine was never one for parties. She walked to the drinks and didn't find anything that was age appropriate drinking wise. So she went into the kitchen and opened the fridge and pulled out some juice that was normal. She poured it into a red cup like the others and walked around to look for Jacob. She walked around and finally found Jacob he was talking to a few guys and she knew that she needed to have a decent talk with him. She walked over and touched him gently on the shoulder. "How are you Jacob?" She said smiling. She looked as him as he said goodbye to the guys Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul and Seth. She looked at him with a happy expression plastered on her face. "Jake let's take a walk out of the party. On the beach?" She asked hoping he would agree. He smiled and she knew it was a good sign. "Yes lets go." He walked grabbing her hand and took her out the back door to a pathway leading to the beach. "Jen won't notice your gone?" She said with a tad wondering of what he would say. "Nah it's a party full of people."

They walked across the beach talking about sorts of things when Katherine knew she needed to say something. "I want you!" She smiled looking at him hoping he knew what she meant. "I want you too." He leaned forward and kissed her and things got very steamy afterwards. It was the things got far beyond the years of imagination. Once it was over they were lying beside each other and she smiled at him. "Was it good for you?" She said wondering if losing her virginity to him was the right thing to do. "Of course it was your beautiful." She closed her eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
